


Скверна

by timewalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Dark, Drabble, F/M, Porn With Plot, Swearing, Vagina Dentata, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 02:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Соблюдайте технику безопасности.





	Скверна

**Author's Note:**

> human!мясорубка/human!палец

Под юбкой у каждой девки — скверна. Это ещё мама говорила: перестук чёток в суховатых руках, склонённая над Священным Писанием голова в чепчике, благочестивость, перед которой робеешь, и строгость, которую очень боишься. «Вынь руки из-под одеяла, Гарольд. Господь карает грешников, трогающих себя за срамные места». И, конечно, Бог видит даже мысли, поэтому думать о девках нельзя. О том, что происходит, когда срам стремится к скверне, когда твердеет и извергает белое семя, когда люди вопят, как одержимые демонами, дрожат и извиваются. Ужасно, просто ужасно: соседская парочка всегда делала это прямо под забором, расстелив на траве покрывало, и невозможно было не подсмотреть сквозь щель между штакетинами, а потом, стоя на коленях всю ночь, молиться, чтобы забыть. Люди в грехе — не люди, чудовища.  
«Ты не должен быть грешником, Гарольд».  
Под юбкой у неё — хлюпающая слизь. У стрёмной, толстой желтозубой шлюхи, единственной, к кому не стыдно оказалось подойти — ему, сорокалетнему девственнику, у которого наконец-то умерла строгая мамочка. Шлюха скучающе курит, рассматривая потолок номера дешёвого мотеля. Жирные бёдра покрыты растяжками и бледными следами синяков. Это должно быть волнительно, сладко — нарушенный давний запрет, но вместо того вызывает брезгливость. И разочарование. Растраханная другими мужчинами дырка, в которую так легко погрузилась на три пальца рука — не скверна, таящая наслаждение, а просто мокрое отверстие в мясе.  
— Ты что там ищешь, дорогуша — клад?  
Шлюха противно гогочет. И у матери было всё то же самое, всплывает омерзительная мысль: дыра под длинным чёрным платьем в пол, липкая горячая дыра, из которой он, сын, появился на свет и в которую ушедший из семьи отец засовывал свой срам. Свой член, называй это правильно, Гарольд, называй член членом, скверну — пиздой и вагиной, мать — больной сукой, себя — импотентом, похоже. «Ну, ладно... достаточно», — беспомощно бормочет он. Шлюха, подняв голову с подушки, впервые за время их жалкого недосоития смотрит прямо в глаза. До чего же уродина, Господи: свисающие щёки и ряд сальных подбородков.  
— Не-а.  
Под юбкой — шевеление. Наверное, так полагается, и любая пизда, как и член, реагирует на мысли и греховные поступки. Испачканная в слизи кисть проваливается вдруг по запястье. «Э-э», — протест-удивление вырывается неловким смешком. Приходит чувство: он как в кукольном театре, где актеры надевают на руки тряпичных зверей-варежек. Потом приходит боль. Матери больше нет, и никто в этой крошечной, грязной комнатушке мотеля не скажет строго, что орать, скулить, брызгать слюной и слезами — до ужаса неприлично, даже когда тебе дробят вдруг выросшими в средоточии скверны зубами мускулы и кости. Но мать знала, она всё знала, она не зря предостерегала его — свою кровиночку, своего любимого сына. Все девки — исчадия ада, только мать, вероятно — раскаявшееся. И ушёл ли отец: может, она его так же убила.  
«Добрых снов, Гарольд. Пусть снизойдет на тебя божья милость».  
Он отключается, когда ненасытная дырка затягивает его руку по локоть.


End file.
